Unmerry Christmas
by Kagome Kamiya
Summary: Un piano, Edward, y sus pensamientos en esta infeliz navidad al no poder estar con la persona a la que ama Oneshot


**Notas de la autora: **

Hola!!!!

Este es mi primer fic de crepúsculo... no sabía mucho que escribir al principio, pero luego me acordé de "en qué fecha estamos" xD (si, aunque no lo crean, siempre se me olvida qué dia es hoy :O) y dije "por qué no hacer un fic referente a la Navidad? Ya que estamos en épocas..."

Y aquí está:3

Quiero hacer una pequeña acotacion... no es fácil pensar como Edward... definitivamente no xD!!!

Intenté pensar como Edward mientras escribía el fic y la verdad... me ha costado un montón!!! xx

Ah! y también, el fic está situado en Luna Nueva, cuando Edward deja a Bella... alguien se fijó en qué meses pasaron? fueron Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre y Enero, asi que esto está justo en Diciembre

gracias de antemano por leer este fic, sus comentarios son mi alimento :3!!

**Disclaimer: **será necesario poner esto? Todo el mundo sabe que Edward Cullen le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, no es mio, NO ES MIO! ;;!!!

**  
**

**Unmerry Christmas [Edward's POV**

Volví mi mirada nuevamente a la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver el nevado paisaje, mientras yo esperaba que la canción en mi piano pudiera llegar hasta ella, hasta la única persona que he amado en mis casi 100 años de vida…

A mi querida Bella…

Mi mente viaja a Forks, hacia la casa de Charlie y hacia su habitación, el lugar en donde dejé mi corazón y, si Carlisle tenía razón –y también quería creer que Carlisle _SI_ tenía razón-, mi alma.

Tantas fantasías que quería que se volvieran realidad! Tantas cosas que, de haber estado junto a ella, hubiera hecho! Esta hubiera sido nuestra primera navidad juntos, disfrutando de una comida a la luz de las velas, de una película, de una caricia o simplemente de un beso; aquel simple roce que me hacía amarla cada vez más, querer protegerla con mi propia vida e incluso más, pero que ahora solo era ya una fantasía, un recuerdo borroso de las tantas veces que lo pude disfrutar.

Sigo tocando aquella canción inolvidable, la canción que yo compuse para ella… la recordará? Podrá siquiera imaginarse que esta canción nació del amor más puro e inigualable que haya existido jamás? Quizás en estos momentos ella esté odiándome, o quizá haya decidido borrar mi existencia de su memoria, tal como yo quise que hiciera. Quizá ella esté saliendo con Mike Newton ahora, después de todo, él siempre estuvo esperando al momento en que yo diera un paso en falso y pudiera quedarte con Bella.

Sabrás tu, amor mío, en las cosas que él pensaba al mirarte cada mañana?

El sonido del piano suena más fuerte y lleno de ira, sacándome de mi ensoñación, intento relajarme, después de todo... ella no era para mí... yo no era para ella, y su destino no era pasar la eternidad maldita por un horrible monstruo como yo...

Las notas vuelven a sonar tranquilas y con claridad.

Pero… desde aquel momento en el que entraste en la cafetería del instituto y hablaste con Jessica me llamaste la atención, no por lo que pudiera ver en ti, sino por lo que_ no _podía ver… y no creo que hubiera podido fijarme en ti si, en vez del vacío donde se suponía debía estar tu mente, hubiera podido ver tus pensamientos tan claros como los demás. Como hubiera sido todo si no nos hubiéramos conocido? No puedo ni imaginarlo… ni siquiera sé como viví tanto tiempo sin haber estado junto a ti…  
Tal vez ahora reirías si yo te contara lo que yo pensé cuando te sentaste junto a mí en nuestra primera clase juntos:_ "¿Por que había tenido que venir aquí¿Por que tenia que existir¿Por que había tenido que arruinar la paz que yo tenia en esta no-vida¿Por que esta irritante humana había tenido que nacer? Ella iba a ser mi ruina."_

Y lo fuiste. Fuiste mi ruina Isabella Marie Swan, por haberme hecho probar lo que era amar, algo que nunca en mi larga vida pude experimentar. Tú me diste el fruto más tentador, adictivo y _prohibido_ que haya podido existir, siendo tan solo una indefensa y frágil humana… y yo tuve que privarme de aquello por voluntad propia, tuve que alejarme de tí porque yo _no_ quería ser tu ruina, no podía dejar que fuéramos más lejos y vivir con el miedo a que cualquier día que estuviéramos juntos pudieras morir por mi causa, por el monstruo de ojos rojos que en realidad soy…

En los pocos meses que estuvimos juntos, pudiste haber muerto todos y cada uno de esos días, y yo no podía ni puedo permitir eso. Ni antes, ni ahora. No a _ti_.

Tú me ayudaste a superar la tristeza y la soledad que sentía en mi interior –aún sabiendo que tenia a mi familia, pero me faltaba algo más-, y aunque ahora volveré a estar como antes, brillantes recuerdos de mis días junto a ti me ayudarán a seguir.

Menos uno, el de aquel fatídico día en que me despedí de ti.

Cómo pudiste haberme creído tan rápido? sentí que todo mi plan fracasaría al ver en tus ojos que de verdad creíste que yo no te amaba y que no quería verte nunca más... estuve a punto de abrasarte y gritarte _"Tonta! Cómo puedes creerme? Te he dicho más de una vez y de todas las maneras posibles cuánto te amo, nunca podría dejarte!!..." _a pesar de todo, yo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto... _tiene_ que ser lo correcto...

Pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo! Estoy aquí en Londres, a millones de kilómetros lejos de ti y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú... Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar para volver a verte? Las ansias y la nostalgia me comen por dentro y mi conciencia se divide en dos –una pidiendo a gritos que vuelva contigo y, si es necesario, te ruegue para que me dejes quedarme; y la otra diciéndole a la primera que se calle-. Lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, y si tengo que sufrir a causa de ello… lo aceptaré.

Y a pesar de todo, no estoy arrepentido de nada y agradeceré por toda la eterna vida que me queda a los dioses por haberme permitido conocerte, por haberme dejado disfrutar de tu dulce compañía durante lo que me pareció un pequeño instante. _Como un meteoro en una noche sin luna, que me dejó cegado por su belleza y su luz… _.

Sonreí ante este último pensamiento y miré el piano nuevamente, mi mente había estado demasiado desconectada de mi cuerpo y yo seguía tocando por inercia. Continué con las últimas notas de su nana, suaves y melancólicas, y escuché las campanadas del Big Ben, seguidas de un montón de gritos de gente alegre, deseándose una feliz navidad a pocos kilómetros del lugar en el que me encontraba y, aunque esta no fuera una feliz navidad para mí, me sentí conmovido y tranquilo al leer los amables pensamientos de aquella gente. Unas cuantas palabras lograron salir de mis labios al terminar su cancion y nuevamente mirar al exterior, al nevado paisaje…

_"Feliz navidad, mi Bella"_


End file.
